


Warming

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Break being his true self around the person he loves for once, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: It's mid-winter. Of course Xerxes Break ignores the fact that it's cold and goes out without a coat. The first thing Reim does when he finds him back inside is wrap him in a blanket like the mother hen he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Maddy for this short thing aka thanks for sending me angst, I actually made a thing to try and make myself happy again.

The blanket was too small to cover both of them. They were sitting on the couch, Xerxes idly leaning against Reim. At least he wasn't shivering anymore. The white-haired man seemed perfectly content, having found a human pillow in him. But seriously, to go out in this weather without a coat, what had he been _thinking_...  
  
"You are the worst, Xerx." Reim had intended to sound tired, but he couldn't quite chase a certain note of fondness from his voice.  
  
The other snorted. He blinked up at him with feigned innocence, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Pray tell, is that the only reason you haven't ditched me yet?"  
  
Reim's attempt to pull the blanket over his half-exposed leg resulted in the piece of fabric sliding off Xerxes' shoulder and into his lap. This earned him a displeased grunt from the smaller man. Never mind then, the leg would stay exposed. Reim adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the only reason I haven't ditched you yet is, let's see... Because I love you, idiot."  
  
Reim felt Xerxes grinning against his shoulder. "My, my, what _shocking_ news, Mister Reim! I believe my ears are betraying me, would you mind repeating that for an old man?"  
  
Now it was Reim's turn to snort. He shifted in his spot to face Xerxes, the blanket finally sliding off them entirely. He kissed him softly, still feeling him smile.   
  
Their lips moved languidly. Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. When they parted again Reim found Xerxes looking at him expectantly, a mischievous glint in his eye. Of course he had heard him perfectly well, but...  
  
"I love you, Xerx," Reim whispered, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from his cheek.  
  
He leaned into the touch. Just what had he done to deserve this man? Reim's words enveloped him in more warmth than a blanket ever could.  
"I love you too, Reim."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2AM and I don't even know if it makes sense but here it is. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
